Abandoned
by GalacticMilitary567
Summary: Jyn Erso was left in a bunker when she was 16 years old. What if she was left there because she disobeyed an order? And who will come find her?AU. Please R&R. Eventual SkyRouge. Now up for adoption. PM me if you are interested.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, but I wish I did. Please don't sue me.**

Jyn Erso was 16 years old. One of her parents was dead; the other was being forced to create weapons for her enemies. And she was the best soldier in Saw Gurrera's Rebel Group. Which is why she was surprised when she didn't see her name on the list for Operation Rebel Scum.

What reason did Saw have for not allowing her to go on the mission? Sure it was off-world, and sure she had never been off world, but she was the best soldier in his cartel. Operation Rebel Scum had been in planning for months, and it was all anyone could talk about. There had been rumors that they were finally going after Tarkin, or maybe even the Emperor. She had prepared as much as she could.

Jyn had perfected her shooting with a pistol and rifle, she had studied military tactics, and she had researched every possible known Imperial troop so that she would know how to exploit their weaknesses. But then they had recieved the list of names who would participate in the actual operation. She had expected to be team leader, or at least second in command. But her name wasn't on the list.

* * *

Later that evening, Jyn was on patrol. The soldiers who were to participate in the operation had just left the briefing room. While she was walking around with her rifle, she overheard two of the soldiers talking.

"So Saw is sending us to Tatooine" one of the soldiers said.  
"Yeah. Apparently we're going to use those old C40 Transport ships to get there" came the response

Jyn perked up, hoping to hear more. But all she got was stuff about how junky C40s are, and how they'd probably all die before take off. But Jyn was formulating a plan. She now knew that the C40 transports were heading to Tatooine. She would go on this mission, whether she was supposed to or not. The departure date was always publicly announced.

* * *

Sure enough, at the mess hall the next morning, Saw Gurrera himself announced that the operation would begin in 3 days. Jyn payed close attention to what information was provided. It was interesting to hear about how they were going to invade a fortress, but that wasn't the most interesting part. The most interesting part was that Saw never said anything about Stormtroopers or Imperials in his entire speech.

Jyn overlooked it and quietly went back to eating. Little did she know, it would come back to haunt her.

 **Please review my story. I love hearing from you guys so tell me whats good and whats bad. Hopefully I can fix the bad stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and I never will**

The 3 days passed quickly, but it was enough for Jyn to come up with a plan. After hacking into the base's database, Jyn made a change to the mission supply list so that it would include a stolen Imperial Weapons crate. Jyn would hide in there until it was too late to turn the ship around. It was failproof. Unless Saw figured out she had hacked his base in which case a programmer would then make the fix.

* * *

About 15 minutes before the flight crews were to arrive, Jyn hid herself inside the Imperial Weapons Crate. She waited in deathly silence for about 10 minutes before she felt one of the cargo handlers pick up her crate and move it into the ship. She waited for another 5 minutes before the soldiers began to board. Once the transports were full, the cargo bay doors were closed and the ship took off.

Once they were in hyperspace, the soldiers began to chat. Jyn listened carefully to what they were saying. Two soldiers sat on top of her crate.

"I don't understand this operation" one of the soldiers said.

"Yeah. Me either" said the other one.

Jyn was confused. They were rebels. And they were going to fight Imperials. Right?

"I knew Saw hated them, but we might start a war with another rebel faction if this is successful" said the first soldier.

"You're right. And it's the Rebel Alliance too. They're about 100 times larger than we are" said the second soldier.

Wait, what? All of this planning was to fight rebels? Jyn listened closer in disbelief.

"You know, Saw didn't tell us the escape plan" said the first soldier.

"You're right. I wonder why" said the second soldier.

But something was forming in Jyn's head. Saw Gurrera HATED the Rebel Alliance. He was going to declare war on them. And this mission was a suicide attack. If there was no escape, nobody could say that the Alliance didn't strike first. If Jyn's theory was correct, it also explained why Saw didn't put her on the mission. He needed his best soldier for the upcoming rebel vs. rebel war. Jyn spent the next few hours trying to convince herself that she was wrong. But she couldn't do it.

* * *

A few hours later, Jyn felt the ship pull out of hyperspace. She knew that they were approaching some place called Tatooine. She had never heard of it. Jyn overheard men mumbling about landing outside of the enemy turbolaser range, in case they had been tipped off. When the ship touched down, everyone was ordered to unload the cargo. Jyn felt herself be picked up and moved outside the ship. Everyone opened the cargo and grabbed weapons and grenades. Eventually, there was only one box remaining. From inside, Jyn heard people talking.

"What's in there?" someone asked.

"I don't know. We traveled with only the nescessary weapons. And everyone has everything that they are supposed to be eqipped with" someone else said.

Instantly, Jyn heard several blasters charge. Soldiers walked slowly up to the box and opened it. Jyn stared up at them.

"We've got a stowaway" one of the soldiers said.

"Its Sergeant Erso"

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

Jyn sat up and waved at the other soldiers. It was decided that she could fight with them because nobody wanted to spend more hours to get rid of the best soldier in the room. As soon as the pleasantries were over though, Jyn walked up to the commanding officer. "Are we fighting Imperials or Rebel Alliance forces?" she asked. The commanding officer looked at her and sighed. "You were listening to us in that box right?" he said. Jyn nodded yes. "Then you know" the officer turned and walked away.

* * *

About 30 minutes later, Saw's rebels approached the Alliance bunker. Snipers were sent forward and found cover. The plan was that the snipers would take out sentries and then would meet back up with everyone else. they would sneak up to the command center where they would blow the door and it would become a total shootout.

The commanding officer recieved the signal stating that the snipers had found targets. He gave the order to open fire. Several partially silenced shots were heard as the snipers opened up. Stealthily, the main battle group moved toward the alliance headquarter building. Jyn felt out of place as she crawled across the open sand. When they reached the door, one of the soldiers placed a C4 and it exploded. Rushing in, they were imediately met with resistance from the alliance troops. As the others shot at rebel troops, Jyn stood still with a blaster. When the shootout was over, there was one alliance officer left. He looked no older than Jyn was. And she had a gun pointed directly between his eyes.

"Kill him" the commanding officer ordered to Jyn. "I shouldn't" Jyn said. "He hates the Empire as much as we do". "DO IT!" yelled the commanding officer. "No" said Jyn. The commanding officer slapped Jyn, and then pulled a pistol from his belt. He pointed it at the young alliance officer. While the officer's back was turned, Jyn pulled her truncheon from her belt and whacked him in the face with it. The other soldiers quickly raised their rifles at her and stunned her.

The commanding officer stood up. He picked his pistol up off the ground, and took aim at the young alliance officer. He pulled the trigger, and with a flash of green light, the man fell dead.

"Grab Erso and lock her in the bunker with a pistol" ordered the officer. "We're leaving. She'll find her way to civilization, or she'll be eaten by a Krayt Dragon.

 **So how was the chapter? Please review! And remember, I like constructive criticism!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

About 5 miles away, 15 year old Luke Skywalker was doing vaporator checks outside his uncle's farm. In the distance, he noticed a smoke cloud rising. Luke pulled his comlink from his belt. "Uncle Owen, I see a smoke cloud. I'm gonna check it out and make sure nobody is hurt". Luke put the comlink away and grabbed his rifle. He jogged over to his speeder and primed the ignition. He took off in a cloud of dust.

Upon arriving, Luke discovered a Rebel Alliance base that looked like it had been under attack. It was eerie. There were no guards. But Tusken Raiders never got involved with inter-planetary conflicts. Luke clutched his rifle closer and walked toward a burning building. He spotted a blast point on the wall. Then he knew, this was no Tusken Raider attack. These were laser blast marks, not those of a musket.

Luke decided to see if anyone was hurt. He walked around and spotted a man lying on the ground, still alive. Luke crouched down. "I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to help you" he said. The man looked over. "Are you- with the Alliance?" he asked. Luke stared at him. "I support their values" he stated. The man apparently decided this was good enough for him. "I'm Private Peters" he said. "They came early in the morning. They're still here. You'll have to be careful". Luke looked at Private Peters. "Who came? The Empire?" Luke almost laughed. The idea that the Empire would ever fight anybody over Tatooine was quite funny. "No" said Peters. "Saw's Rebels came". Luke looked at him again. "So you were attacked by another rebel group?" Luke asked. "Yes" said Peters. "Do they have any type of identifier on their uniforms?" Luke asked. "No. But they tend to wear lots of black and red" Peters replied. "Okay" said Luke. "I'm going to take you to my speeder, then I'm going to look for more wounded, okay?" Luke asked. "Okay" said Peters.

Luke hoisted Peters over his shoulder and dragged him to the speeder. "Stay quiet. If they come by, pretend to be dead" Luke said. Luke ran back toward the base. He raised his rifle and slowly walked into the command center. He spotted at least 6 dead on the ground, including one who looked about a year older than he was. Luke walked back outside, but froze when he heard voices.

"Did you put Erso in the bunker?" asked one.

"Yeah I did" responded another.

"Okay. Our buisness here is done" said the first.

Luke heard them walk toward him. He crouched back inside the command post as the men passed. He saw them hop onto some old shuttles and then... _KABLAM!_ The shuttles blew up and shrapnel rained toward the ground. Luke ran from his hiding spot to where the shuttle had been. There was no way anybody had survived. Luke gave up and went in search of the bunker. Whoever Erso was, he probably needed help.

Along the way, Luke found an Alliance soldier who was not wounded. "Hi. I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm wondering if you could tell me where the bunker is" said Luke. The man looked at him strangely. "It's thataway" he said. "Cool. Thanks for your help" Luke replied. The alliance soldier ran off. Luke ran over toward the bunker. He raised his rifle and blasted the lock. The doors opened. Luke walked inside. When his eyes got used to the low light, he noticed some one on the ground. Turns out Erso was a girl, not a guy. And she looked about Luke's age too. Luke whistled under his breath. Then he noticed that she looked badly beaten and that she had been left a gun for some reason. Luke picked up the gun-no point in Erso having it if she was unconscious. He tucked the pistol into his belt next to his electrospecs and his comlink. Luke then picked up Erso and walked her to his speeder.

When Peters saw her, he spoke up. "She's one of Saw's Rebels" he said. Luke looked at Peters. "Saw's Rebels abandoned her in a bunker with nothing but a pistol. I think she needs help" Luke said. "How do you know Saw's Rebels abandoned her?" Peters asked. "I overheard some of their soldiers talking about it" Luke stated. "Okay. I believe you now" Peters said. "Saw's Rebels are extremists and she must have done something to be thrown in a bunker. I mean, she's wearing a sergeant's stripes" said Peters. Luke nodded.

Once they were en route back to the farm, Luke contacted his uncle on the comlink. "Uncle Owen, I have two wounded with me from the site. One is conscious, the other is not" Luke said. "Roger that Luke. Bring them in" responded Owen. Luke signed off his comlink. The twin suns were starting to set. "We have to get back to the farm before the suns set. Otherwise the Tusken Raiders will attack us. Luke pulled Erso's pistol off his belt and handed it to Peters. "Just in case, use this" said Luke.

When they arrived at the farm, Aunt Beru was standing just outside. "Wait here for a second" Luke said. He picked up Erso and carried her over to Aunt Beru. "My goodness! What happened?" she asked. "To her? I don't know" said Luke. "She's been unconscious this whole time". "Well lets get her inside then" Aunt Beru prepped the bed in the extra room and set Erso on it. But before they could get too far into taking care of Erso, Luke heard a lound _TWANG!_ from outside. Luke and Owen grabbed rifles. Upon arriving outside, they discovered a small group of Tusken Raiders moving toward Luke's speeder. Peters was holding them off with his pistol, but he would never live at the rate he was taking them out. Luke and Owen raised their rifles. _Bang! Bang!_ Two Tuskens went down. _Bang! Bang!_ Two more went down. _Twang!_ With a flash of red light, another Tusken fell dead. Luke rushed over to the speeder and dragged Peters out. Owen took out the last Tusken before helping Luke move Peters.

They pulled out the extra sofa and laid Peters on top of it. He had a leg wound from a laser rifle so they bandaged it up and gave him a warm meal. Peters finished the meal and drifted off to sleep. Luke sat down in the extra room across from Erso. If she woke up, he wanted to make sure she knew she was safe. Luke watched for an hour before he became tired and fell asleep.

 **Please Review! It's my longest chapter so far and I hope that the rest are like this one!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

The next morning, Jyn slowly sat up. Where was she? She looked around and saw a boy sleeping in a chair across from her bed. She decided to interrogate him. Jyn reached toward her belt for her pistol, but found it gone.

Jyn decided to wake up the boy. She pulled back the covers on her bed and started to stand up when- "Ow!". Jyn hit her head on the ceiling. The boy immediately woke up. "Good morning... are you okay" he asked. Jyn decided that the boy probably wasn't her enemy. "I'm fine" she said. The boy nodded.

"Where am I?" Jyn asked

"You're at my farm on Tatooine. I found you lying unconscious in a bunker so I decided to help." the boy said.

"Thank you... do you have a name"

"I'm Luke Skywalker"

"Jyn Erso"

Luke gave Jyn a small smile and they shook hands. Jyn suddenly got this strange mushy feeling. Then it went away.

"I can get my aunt to make you some breakfast" Luke said.

"That would be wonderful" Jyn replied.

Luke walked out of the room. Jyn lied back on the bed replaying her conversation. She was stuck at a farm on a planet far from home, and her allies had dumped her in a bunker with no weapons. All in all, she was alone.

At the moment she was thinking this, Luke walked in with some sort of mushy gruel. He set the bowl down on Jyn's bedside table. Jyn took the spoon out of the bowl and did a small taste test. She definitely did not like the gruel. As if reading her thoughts, Luke spoke up.

"I know it's not very good, but it's all we've got on this dustball"

Jyn nodded and ate her food in silence. When she was finished, Jyn realised she had a small problem.

"Luke, where's the restroom?" she asked.

"Its the second room down in the hall"

Jyn pulled back the covers, took one step out and... fell flat on her face.

Luke immediately put his hand out to help her. Jyn took it. After helping her up, Luke got some water and came back and gave it to Jyn. She started feeling better and stumbled her way toward the restroom.

Luke spent the rest of the morning helping her get her strength back up and he helped where she needed it.

* * *

By lunchtime, Jyn had regained her strength and made friends with Luke. She introduced herself to Luke's family and to Peters, who would be leaving for Yavin 4 the next morning. Jyn, however, had nowhere to go. She brought this up but it was quickly dismissed. They'd figure it out the next day.

* * *

On a hillside outside the Lars's residence, TK-421-57 and his partner, TK-543-69 were listening to the conversation. That was one advantage of having Imperial technology on your side. As stormtroopers, they were only interested in two people, the Rebel Alliance operator and the girl. However, the couple and the boy were aiding them, which made them targets for the Imperials too. All of the five people in the Lars residence were committing treason.

TK-421-57 activated the comlink in his helmet. "I have found five targets, command. Please provide reinforcements." With that, TK-421 turned off his comlink and waited. Little did he know, he and his thoughts were being watched.

A man in a brown robe moved stealthily behind a large boulder. If the Lars were under direct attack, he would make sure they were kept alive.

 **Please let me know your thoughts on the story so far. I love reviews so please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

Owen was about to tell Luke to go check the vaporators when they heard a knock on the door. "I'll go see who that is" Beru said. She got up and checked the keyhole. There were five Imperial Stormtroopers standing outside her door!

Beru ran back to the living room. She looked at Peters. "Quick! Hide your Rebel Alliance patch!" she said. Peters quickly removed the orange Phoenix patch from his uniform. Beru rushed back to the door and opened it. "Good afternoon troopers. What may I do for you?" Beru asked.

The lead trooper looked at her mercilessly. "You and the other four occupants of this house are under arrest for treason" he said. The troopers raised their blasters at Beru. She backed up but the troopers followed her.

The troopers reached the living room and cornered all five of them. "Ready weapons" ordered the lead trooper. Several blasters charged. "Aim... and..." the lead trooper never finished the sentence. With a quick _snap-hiss,_ a bright blue blade of energy protruded from his chest. The trooper fell forward, dead. Obi-Wan Kenobi stood with a lightsaber in battle stance.

Nobody moved for a second. Suddenly, one of the troopers shouted, "Jedi! Blast him!" All the troops turned and opened fire. With ease, Obi-Wan deflected the shots back at the troopers. He deactivated his lightsaber, gave Owen a knowing smile, and walked out.

* * *

Just as Obi-Wan was about to hop on his Bantha, Owen came running after him. "Master Kenobi! Thank you for what you did in there" Owen said. "It is no problem. It was my last mission from Yoda to protect Luke until he could begin training" Obi-Wan stated. "Yeah, about that" Owen said. Obi-Wan perked up. "I think it's time for him to start Jedi training. He's had his childhood, but he is like his father. He is not meant to be here." Owen said. Obi-Wan nodded. "I will begin his training at once" he stated.

* * *

Obi-Wan walked back into the Lars residence with Owen. Owen found Luke talking to Jyn. "Luke!" Owen said. "Coming" Luke responded. He turned to Jyn. "Maybe you can finish telling me about how you fared alone against the Imperial TX-225 tank later" Luke said. Jyn giggled and nodded. Luke stood up and walked over to Owen. "What is it Uncle Owen?" Luke asked. "I need you to travel somewhere with Master Kenobi. It has to do with your father" Owen said.

Luke immediately lit up. He didn't know much about his father, other than he was a war hero from the Clone Wars. "Cool. And you'll come with me right?" Luke said. "No" Owen replied, "You must do this without me." Jyn overheard. She had heard of Obi-Wan Kenobi before. If he was going somewhere alone with Luke, then this must be Jedi Training.

Jyn knew that her mother had once been a Jedi. The necklace that she wore around her neck was her mother's lightsaber crystal. It was possible that she had the Force too. Jyn stood up and went over to Luke. "I'm coming with you" she declared. Luke gave her that smile that made her heart melt, and she felt her cheeks grow hot.

Owen somehow knew not to interfere, especially when Luke grabbed Jyn's hand and led her out. Somehow, he knew there was something more here than just a deep friendship. Owen watched them walk outside and also somehow knew that Obi-Wan wouldn't mind.

 **Well things are starting to happen in Luke and Jyn's relationship. Next chapter: Jedi Training. Please review and tell me your feedback.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

Luke and Jyn climbed onto Obi-Wan's bantha and they began the trek toward the Jundland Wastes. They uneventfully made it to Obi-Wan's home and dismounted. Obi-Wan walked inside, and Luke and Jyn followed.

"Luke, your uncle has given me permission to train you as a Jedi" Obi-Wan stated. Luke laughed. "No way! I can't be a Jedi" said Luke. "I don't have powers or a laser sword or anything."

Obi-Wan only gave Luke a small smile.

"No Jedi has any of that when they first begin training" Obi-Wan said.

"Before you can do the things that a Jedi can do, you must learn the basics of what gives a Jedi his power. A Jedi's strength flows from The Force. It surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together. Every person has the Force, but only a few are actually able to tap in to it. Close your eyes... feel the light... breathe"

Luke did so. "Now reach out with your feelings" Obi-Wan said

Luke visibly relaxed. After a few moments, Luke spoke up. "I feel something" he said. "Something in this room is calling to me"

"Concentrate on it" Obi-Wan ordered.

The lid of a small wooden box slowly opened. A cylindrical metal object floated out. It floated its way over to Luke and pressed itself into his palm. Luke opened his eyes and looked at the cylinder in his hand.

"Your father's lightsaber" Obi-Wan stated. Luke pressed the trigger. With a _snap-hiss,_ the elegant blue blade appeared. Luke gave the lightsaber a couple of practice swings before deactivating the blade and attaching it to his belt.

* * *

Over the next few hours, Luke and Obi-Wan practiced saber training and meditation. Luke was on a 15 minute break and Jyn decided to ask Obi-Wan about her mother. Jyn walked over to the couch where Obi-Wan and Luke were.

"Master Kenobi, I'd like to ask you something"

"Sure. Shoot"

"Well, I know that my mother received at least basic Jedi Training and I would like to know if I am force sensitive" Jyn asked.

Obi-Wan smiled at her. "Your mother was a senior padawan when Order 66 was executed. She constantly wanted to spar to prove that she was a better duelist than I was. She was a very highly skilled person. I sense that you have partially received her gift" Obi-Wan stated. "You have some Force abilities, but not all of them. You have the ability to sense danger, block unfriendly mind probes, and to some extent, probably wield a lightsaber. You can't read minds though, or make things move. I sense that you can use the Force to talk to anybody that you know, but not to somebody that you do not know" Obi-Wan stated. "Okay. Is it okay if you teach me basic saber training? I wanna be a better duelist than Luke" Jyn said.

Obi-Wan nodded and retrieved the wooden box. He opened it and pulled out another lightsaber. "This lightsaber belonged to my master, Qui-Gon Jinn. He would've wanted you to have it" Obi-Wan stated. He held out the lightsaber and Jyn took it.

* * *

When Luke's 15 minute break was up, Obi-Wan pulled out a pair of remotes. "Set your lightsabers on training mode. If you slice one of the droids, it will sense it and stop firing. You guys are inexperienced so I'm going to set them on the easiest difficulty" Luke and Jyn held the lightsabers in battle position. Obi-Wan activated the two remotes. They flew around and started firing at different intervals. Luke and Jyn deflected the shots. Obi-Wan watched silently and slowly increased the difficulty setting on the training droids. Before long, the droids were on the most difficult setting. Luke and Jyn still hadn't been shot and they started to advance toward the remotes. They sliced each droid and they immediately stopped firing. "Okay Master Obi-Wan, let's do level two now" Jyn said. Obi-Wan handed her the controller. Jyn looked at it in disbelief. "Hey Luke. We just did the hardest difficulty setting without getting shot once. That's supposed to be, like, ten times harder than fighting Imperial Troops without getting shot" she said.

Luke grinned. "Wow! Great Job to us!" He said. He and Jyn shared a friendly hug. When they pulled away, Jyn felt her cheeks grow warm.

* * *

As Obi-Wan looked on, he knew that eventually he would need to tell them about the rule against attachments. They didn't say so outright, but Obi-Wan could sense that they each felt a bit more than friendship for each other. A thought crossed Obi-Wan's mind. What if he didn't tell them about that rule. The fact that Anakin had no help with is attachment from the Jedi Order was what led him to seek out the Sith. If Obi-Wan supported Luke and Jyn's growing relationship instead of tearing it down, maybe he would be less likely to lose them like he lost Anakin.

 **So how was the chapter? I'm gonna skip a few months of Jedi Training because it's really boring. Next chapter: Luke and Jyn's first mission as Jedi! Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

Several months had passed since Luke and Jyn began Jedi Training. Luke and Jyn's relationship had only improved, as they often worked together to complete the training tasks that Obi-Wan set out for them. They had been taught many things and were both highly skilled with a lightsaber.

As Obi-Wan watched Luke and Jyn spar, he knew it was time for the first mission. He would tell them after their spar was over.

Jyn swung her green blade and Luke dodged it. He did a spin and slashed at Jyn, who deflected Luke's strike. Luke suddenly ducked, in an attempt to swipe at her legs, but Jyn knew what he was going to do and pointed her blade directly between his eyes. She smirked. "I beat you. You owe me 10 credits" Jyn said as she deactivated her blade. Luke sighed and handed her the chips.

Obi-Wan walked over. "Master Kenobi" they both greeted. "Hello Luke. Hello Jyn." Obi-Wan said. He took a deep breath. "I believe it is time for you two to complete your training" Obi-Wan said. Luke and Jyn looked at each other and grinned. "That means we have to successfully complete a mission by ourselves, right?" Luke asked. "Correct" Obi-Wan stated. "I have received a transmission from an Imperial Ground Troops Training Facility via the Rebel Alliance. A large group of cadets defected and is currently imprisoned, awaiting execution. Your job is to sneak in to the prison on Wobani and quietly remove the cadets. Then, transport them to Alderaan for evaluation by the Rebel Alliance. You can hire a pilot at the cantina in Mos Espa."

* * *

Several hours later, Luke and Jyn arrived at Mos Espa. They found the cantina and slipped inside. When Jyn saw the type of crowd that was in the bar, she went white and subtly reached for Luke's hand. He took it.

They made their way over to the bar, and sat down next to a wookie. Jyn could understand wookie, and she talked to it.

"Hey, do you know any good pilots around here?" Jyn asked.

The wookie laughed and growled a response.

"Really? Is it fast and heavily armed?" Jyn asked.

The wookie nodded and growled again. Jyn turned to Luke.

"This wookie is first mate on a fast and heavily armed ship" she said. Luke smiled. "Alright. Let's meet the pilot"

* * *

Han Solo plopped himself down across from Jyn and Luke. "I'm Han Solo, captain of the Millennium Falcon. I hear you need a ship" Han said. "That's correct. And we can't be noticed by the Imperials at any cost" Luke stated. "That's gonna be pricey. 5,000 credits" Han said. "Deal" Jyn said. "Cool. Meet me in hangar bay 13"

* * *

30 minutes later, the Millennium Falcon rose above Tatooine and jumped to hyperspace toward Wobani.

 **Okay, so it was a short chapter, but it was a preparation chapter. Next Chapter: Luke and Jyn sneak into the compound on Wobani. Please review and tell me what you think so far!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

The Millenium Falcon landed on Wobani outside the range of the Imperial sensors. "Are you sure you two can handle this by yourself?" Han asked. "You betcha" Jyn responded. With that, Luke and Jyn left the ship.

Once they were about a mile away from the compound, Luke pulled out his electrospecs and looked for an alternate entryway. He spotted an unguarded ventilation shaft. Luke pointed it out and Jyn nodded.

They made their way around, avoiding the plastoid-armored stormtroopers. Luke and Jyn made it to the ventilation shaft. Jyn had just removed the grate when a Scout Trooper walked up behind them. "Who are you?" the trooper demanded as he drew his pistol. "I can explain-" Jyn began, but Luke simply waved his hand and the trooper fell asleep.

Luke took the trooper's pistol and climbed into the ventilation shaft. Jyn followed him. Using the Force, they navigated the passageways. After a while, Luke stopped and opened a grate. They climbed out.

Luke and Jyn used the Force to find the correct cell and open it. Inside were four boys and two girls, all in Imperial military uniforms. "Come on! We're here to get you out!" Jyn said. At that moment. Two patrolling stormtroopers ran into the cell. "Hey! What's going on?" one of them demanded. Luke and Jyn activated their lightsabers and sliced the two troopers in half. "Are any of you particularly good shots?" Luke asked. One of the boys and one of the girls raised their hands. Jyn tossed them the stormtroopers' guns.

Using the Force, Luke guided them to the nearest exit. They gradually encountered more stormtroopers and armed each of the cadets who proved to be better shots than the Stormtroopers for some reason.

Luke reached into the Force. "There are 50 stormtroopers blocking the exit" Luke stated. "It'll take longer, but the hangar bay is less guarded"

"Let's go to the hangar bay then" Jyn said.

When they reached the hangar bay, Luke and Jyn stole a shuttle. Pursued by TIE Fighters, they attempted to reach the Millennium Falcon. However, the Imperial shuttle is a piece of junk relative to a military fighter, and they were quickly shot down.

Luke managed a controlled crash landing and they all disembarked from the shuttle. When they got outside, 30 stormtroopers had the area surrounded, and there was a man in a white officer's uniform.

Luke and Jyn knew that there was no way they could beat 30 troops with their limited skills. "Put down the weapons" the officer demanded. Luke reluctantly tossed the man his lightsaber as the cadets dropped their guns. Jyn still held on to hers though. "I said hand over the weapon" the officer said. "Director Krennic" Jyn said. "We have a score to settle"

Krennic pulled his pistol and pointed it directly at Luke. "Hand it over or your friend dies" Krennic demanded. At that moment, Luke used the Force to send Krennic's pistol flying through the air. The troopers raised their blasters, prepared to shoot Luke and Jyn. "Don't shoot!" Krennic commanded. "Hand over the lightsaber or all of you die!" Krennic said. Jyn reluctantly dropped the lightsaber. "Take the girl to the interrogation room. I want her questioned. Put the cadets under maximum security. As for the boy... Hand him over to Lord Vader". "No!" Jyn screamed. She had heard stories about Darth Vader. He was the most feared man in the galaxy. Luke rushed over to Jyn and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry. It will be okay" Luke said. He kissed her deeply on the lips. Two stormtroopers ran over and pryed them apart.

They were led off to cells to await their impending doom.

 **How was the chapter? Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I** **don't** **own Star Wars**

Jyn was confused. She was sad that they had been captured by Imperials, but she was very happy that Luke had kissed her. These thoughts whirled around in her head for several hours before she was interrupted by a loud _Kablam!_

Jyn perked up. She didn't care get her hopes up. It was probably just one of the stormtroopers having a misfire. But then she heard Chewbacca's roar. Her cell door opened as Chewie threw a screaming stormtrooper past. Jyn poked her head out to see Han Solo. "Ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side" he said as he tossed Jyn a small pistol. Jyn turned around and fired a shot, hitting a stormtrooper directly in the face.

"Where's Luke?" Jyn asked. "We don't know" Han said. Chewie barked in agreement. Jyn thought for a moment. "Cover me guys" she ordered. Jyn closed her eyes.

 _Luke. Luke, where are you?_ Jyn thought.

To her surprise, she received a response.

 _I'm here. Follow my Force signature._ Luke said.

With her eyes still closed, Jyn walked slowly through the halls of the Imperial compound. Blaster bolts flew at her from all directions, Han and Chewie kept up, but got the odd feeling that they weren't really doing much. Something was protecting Jyn.

Jyn stopped at one of the cells and opened her eyes. She suddenly noticed that there were about 100 stormtroopers shooting at her. Jyn grabbed her pistol and put it on the 'automatic' setting. She fired down the hallway. It was cramped enough that she took out most of them.

Jyn opened the cell door and saw Luke. He grinned at her.

"Luke!"

"Jyn!"

She ran forward and kissed him.

"Is us kissing a thing now?" Luke asked.

"It can if you want it to be" Jyn said.

"In that case, us kissing is a thing now" Luke said.

He leaned in for another kiss. Neither of them noticed the sound of blasters stop.

When they pulled out of the kiss, Han was standing there. "Escape now, smooch later" Han said. "Oh by the way, we found these" he said as he handed Luke and Jyn their lightsabers.

The group found the cadets' cell and cut through the door with lightsabers. "Come on! Let's go!" Luke yelled. The cadets wasted no time and picked up blasters from fallen stormtroopers. The group escaped the compound and ran to the Falcon.

Han and Chewie went to the cockpit while Luke and Jyn climbed into turrets. They were pursed by TIE Interceptors as they tried to escape. Jyn fired the quad laser and knocked out the wings on on of the Interceptors. Losing power, it fell back and exploded upon colliding with another TIE. They easily took out the remaining fighters and escaped toward Alderran.

 **So how was the chapter? Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars**

Upon arriving at Alderran, the Millennium Falcon was escorted to the surface by a pair of Alderranian Defense Force V-Wings.

Luke, Jyn, Han, and Chewie stepped down the Falcon's boarding ramp and were met by a couple of soldiers. "We have orders from Senator Organa himself. You are to report to the palace immediately with the cadets" said one of them.

* * *

Once at the palace, Luke and Jyn handed over the cadets. All of them immediately signed up as Alliance Soldiers until their services were no longer needed. With their mission complete, Luke and Jyn paid Han and Chewie.

They decided to explore the Royal City before leaving. They tasted all kinds of foods and saw all sorts of different things for sale. After several hours, it became dark. Luke and Jyn decided to go to the cantina.

* * *

Ryder Zygelik was sitting at one of the sabaac tables in the cantina. He didn't usually have time for drinks, but he had just made a huge deal with some fellow named Wilhuff Tarkin. This deal added an extra 3 million credits into Ryder's bank account. If he was successful.

Ryder was a slave trader. He would capture people and enslave them. Then he would sell them as sex servants to the highest bidder. The deal with Governor Tarkin was that Ryder would receive 3 million credits for a single human female under the age of 17.

So he was very excited when a girl who looked to be about 16 walked into the cantina with a boy who didn't look like he would be much of a challenge. Ryder had found his target.

He pulled a small device out of his pocket. "I have found the package" Ryder said.

* * *

Luke and Jyn sat down at one of the booths. It wasn't the most romantic of places, but they didn't want to draw a ton of attention by going to a fancy restaurant. It would do. Luke left to go wash his hands and Jyn was left alone.

Ryder walked up to her. "Excuse me young miss, may I get you a drink?" Ryder asked politely. "No thank you" Jyn replied. Her danger senses were tingling for some reason. Jyn turned away and stared at the wall. "Are you sure?" replied Ryder.

As Ryder held her attention, a small man went under the table with an invisibility suit.

"I don't want you to buy me a drink. Leave me alone!" Jyn told Ryder as she raised her voice. Suddenly, she was dragged under the table. The small man hid Jyn inside a large rucksack and quickly scampered off. Ryder followed out the door.

From inside the restroom, Luke sensed Jyn was in danger. He finished washing his hands and rushed to find Han. He knew he would need help with this new problem.

 **How was the chapter? As always, please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars**

Luke found Han at the Falcon. "Han!" Luke yelled as he ran toward the Falcon. "I need your help! Jyn is in trouble!"

Han looked up at Luke. He saw that Luke was extremely desperate for help. Han mulled it over for a second. He wasn't getting payed to rescue Jyn, but if he ever did another job for Luke and Jyn that payed like the one he'd just completed, he'd probably be able to retire for a year before going back to smuggling.

"Alright. I'll help you" Han said. "Now where is she?"

Luke closed his eyes and tapped into the Force.

"Well?" Han asked.

Luke opened his eyes and cursed loudly.

"She's onboard a heavily armed transport and being held by slave traders" Luke said. "They're leaving the atmosphere"

* * *

As they took off, Luke contacted the Alderranian Police. Two V-Wings flew with them to intercept the traders.

The Falcon was a faster ship than the armored transport. They quickly overtook the traders, blocking their path toward hyperspace. Luke made a direct transmission to the traders.

* * *

Onboard his transport, Ryder heard the loud beeping that signaled an incoming transmission. He patched it through and heard the voice of Luke Skywalker.

"Let me put this in simple terms" Luke said.

"My girlfriend is aboard your ship. We won't destroy you if you hand her over"

Ryder almost laughed at the boy. He had no idea how wrong he was. Ryder ended the transmission as he pulled a small device from his coat pocket.

He pressed it and it lit up green a few times.

* * *

Aboard the Falcon, Luke opened fire from the quad turret. That was the signal. The two V-Wing fighters formed up to assist in the attack run. The slavers returned fire with blasts of green light.

Han dodged the lasers and dropped a proton bomb from the bomb bay. It hit the main grouping of turrets, rendering them useless. Han swooped around for another attack as one of the V-Wings was blown to hell and back.

Suddenly, an Imperial Star Destroyer emerged from hyperspace. It opened up, destroying the other V-Wing. Han broke off the attack. The transport began to head toward the Star Destroyer. Han brought the ship around, giving Luke a clean shot at the sublight thrusters. Luke destroyed them which made the transport significantly slower.

Alderranian Defense Force fighters arrived to attack the Star Destroyer. Han took the opportunity to attack the transport again. In the chaos, TIE Fighters were launched. Several immediately targeted the Falcon. Han broke off the assault on the transport. He pulled back and patched into the Alderranian comm network with Luke for orders. Rebel Alliance bombers were on their way so they had to take out as many enemy fighters as possible.

Han swung around as Luke opened up on the TIE Fighters, destroying five. Han quickly took a dip to avoid being rammed by a suicidal pilot who ran his fighter into one of the V-Wings instead of the Falcon.

* * *

In hyperspace, Gold Squadron and Blue Squadron of the Rebel Alliance prepared for battle. They emerged from hyperspace and were immediately met by green laser fire.

New orders were given. "Bombers attack the Star Destroyer. Fighters protect the bombers. Falcon, take out that transport ship" said the commanding officer. They had almost forgotten about the transport ship. It was almost to the docking bay. Han swooped down to attack.

Interestingly enough, none of the turbolasers fired upon the bombers, which were a direct threat to the capitol ship. Instead, every single one fired at the Falcon. And a couple of them actually grazed the hull.

While the Falcon distracted the Imperial gunners, the Rebel bombers dropped their payloads and ripped huge gashes in the Destroyer's hull. Meanwhile, the transport ship made it to the docking bay.

* * *

At the Destroyer's bridge, Grand Moff Tarkin gave the order to jump to lightspeed. The destroyer made the jump. With it, it brought about half its original number of fighters, a badly damaged transport, several destroyed weapons systems, a practically useless hull, and Jyn Erso, now a slave.

Luke sat in the quad turret silently. They had failed. He had failed. He hadn't been able to do anything, and now Jyn was going to be spending her nights in bed with a creepy old man. Luke had failed.

In his depression, he tapped into the Force. He suddenly received a very vivid image of where the Star Destroyer was located.

 _Don't give up now!_ Jyn called to him through the Force.

Luke patched into the comm network. "I know where they went" he said.

Luke waited for a response.

"We'll discuss the plan at the palace" the commanding officer stated.

There was hope.

 **So how was the chapter? Don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars**

Luke met with Bail Organa at the palace. "Sir, I know where they went. They're in the Naboo system" Luke said. "I don't disagree" Bail stated. "It is a wise choice on their part. Naboo has many capable mechanics for fixing their ships, and if they perform an unprovoked attack, the Nabooans won't offer much resistance."

Luke nodded. "I see your meaning" he said. Bail nodded back. "I grant you 20 V-Wing starfighters to undertake the mission. I will also contact the Nabooans as they are in a formal alliance with us" Bail said.

He paused for a minute, then handed Luke a small blaster pistol which he tucked into his belt. "May the Force be with you" Bail said.

* * *

Several minutes later, the Millennium Falcon took off. They joined up with the fighter squadron and the Rebel Alliance bombing fleet. On Han's command, they all jumped to lightspeed. It would take them four hours to reach Naboo.

Luke and Chewie sat at the Falcon's holotable, playing an intense game of Shoot the Stormtrooper when the Nabooans interrupted with a transmission. The Nabooan was wearing a red uniform and had an eyepatch.

"Are you Captain Solo?" the Nabooan asked. "No. I'm Knight Skywalker" Luke replied. The man looked surprised. "Like Anakin Skywalker?" be asked. "I am his son" Luke said. "Did you know him?" he asked the Nabooan. "He was very close to the senator I was supposed to protect, back before the Empire" said the man. "Anyway, my name is Captain Typho. I am the chief of security here on Naboo. In honor of our alliance with Alderran, we will assist you. However, we will only launch fighters once the first shot is fired" Typho said. "I have protected this planet and its people for 24 years. I won't give up now"

Typho cut the transmission, leaving Luke with many questions. When the fighting was over, Naboo would be a very interesting planet to visit.

* * *

Several hours later, the fleet dropped out of hyperspace. The Imperial Star Destroyer sat badly damaged in defense position. "Imperial Star Destroyer spotted" said the flight group commander. "The mission is to disable the ship, not destroy it. We will then prepare a boarding party"

"Excuse me sir, but his are we going to have a boarding party? We're just pilots and we're only armed with pistols" said one of the pilots. "Don't worry private. We have a couple tricks up our sleeves. Lock S-Foils in attack position. Attack pattern Bravo"

The Star Destroyer opened up as they got into a triangular formation. The Alliance bombers followed and swooped down, dropping the payload on the Star Destroyer's weapons. "That's most of them" said Han. "I suspect that they're about to launch TIE Fighters"

As if on cue, TIE Fighters came rushing out of the Destroyer's docking bay. At this moment, several Nabooan Defense Force fighters flew in and opened up with bright blue laser blasts. The TIE Fighters broke off their assault. While the Nabooans distracted the TIE Fighters, the Rebel bombing fleet performed an attack run with ion torpedoes. The Star Destroyer lost power. Suddenly, a massive Rebel Alliance frigate dropped out of hyperspace. It opened fire on the TIE Fighters and the remainders fled back to the crippled Imperial Destroyer.

"Told you we had a few tricks" said the flight commander. The fleet docked in the Rebel frigate.

 **Next chapter: Rebel Boarding Party! Will they successfully capture the Star Destroyer? Will they kill Grand Moff Tarkin? Will they be in time to save Jyn? You'll find out in the next chapter! Please Review and tell me your thoughts!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

Several hours later, the Rebel Transport ships left the Frigate. In the lead transport, Luke and Han watched the Rebel Soldiers check their blaster rifles. When each weapon was charged, an eerie silence came over the group. The anticipation of combat.

Several minutes later, the engines depowered. The doors on the transport slid open and Luke ignited his lightsaber. They had landed in the docking bay, but there were no stormtroopers. The Rebel Troops fanned out and formed a perimeter as more transports arrived. The mission on record was to kill Grand Moff Tarkin, but Luke's mission was to 'rescue a hostage'. He reached into the Force.

 _Jyn, where are you?_ he called to her through the Force.

 _I'm in Tarkin's bedroom. It's more like a prison cell,_ She responded.

 _Don't worry. I'm here with about a thousand rebel soldiers_ he told her.

Luke cut the connection and gave the signal to move up. The Rebels moved into the hallway.

Luke used the Force to sense their surroundings. There was a pair of patrolling troopers around the corner.

He quickly yanked the pistol from his belt and fired just as the two troopers spotted them. He hit both between the eyes. Luke reached into the Force and searched for Moff Tarkin. He found Tarkin heading for the bedroom. Uh-Oh.

Luke's objective and the Rebels' target were now in close proximity. Might as well complete both missions with one attack. Luke looked at Sergeant Tom, the leader of the attack force. "Sergeant, I need ten of your men now". Tom saluted and pulled 10 soldiers from the mass of troops. "These are my best" he said. "Good" Luke responded. "Moff Tarkin is heading toward his bedroom. I can cut a hole through the ceiling for a shortcut, but it will take too long to bring everyone through. You'll have to take the long way"

Tom nodded and ordered his men forward. Luke ignited his lightsaber and cut through the ceiling. He used the Force to jump through, then brought the Rebel Soldiers through as well. He reached out with the Force. Moff Tarkin was entering his quarters, and he had posted guards. They were just around the corner.

Luke ordered the soldiers to stay back. He walked toward the stormtrooper guards, very aware of Tarkin's movements. He was headed toward the bed. Luke had to hurry. The guards spotted Luke. "Stop right there" the first one ordered.

Luke raised his right hand at the troopers. "You will enter the Moff's quarters, find him, and shoot him" Luke stated. "We will enter the Moff's quarters, find him, and shoot him" the troopers replied in monotone.

 _Jyn, do you see the troopers walking in slowly?_ Luke asked through the Force.

 _Yes, and you'd better hurry. The Moff is touching me in weird places._ Jyn responded.

 _Those troopers are under mind control. I ordered them to shoot Tarkin. Get out of the line if fire._ Luke replied back to her.

* * *

Inside the room, Jyn kicked Tarkin's crotch and rolled out of the way. The stormtroopers fired off a few shots at Tarkin and... missed.

 _They missed!_ Jyn called to Luke in panic.

Tarkin pulled his sidearm and shot the troopers. He put the gun away, and then got more intimate with Jyn.

 _Dammit Luke! Get in here!_ Jyn screamed at him through the Force.

Luke motioned for the Rebel Soldiers to double time it as he pulled his pistol and rushed into the room. Tarkin noticed him, and grabbed Jyn, placing her in the line of fire.

"Hand her over Tarkin" Luke yelled.

"No way. Do you have any idea how much trouble I had to go to to get her here?" Tarkin said.

"Yes I do. And you won't go any farther or I'll pull this trigger" Luke said. "Hand her over now"

Tarkin just smiled. Luke waited for a few seconds. He had hoped to not be the one to shoot Tarkin, but Jyn wasn't an effective meat shield. Tarkin's head was completely exposed. Luke pulled the trigger. The bright red laser blast singed Jyn's hair and hit Tarkin through the neck. With his last breath, Tarkin once again picked up his sidearm and fired off a shot. Luke wasn't expecting it. He was hit in the shoulder.

Without a thought to his injury. Luke ran over to Jyn. "Are you okay?" He asked her. "Luke, he was about to do it" Jyn said. "It's okay. You're safe now" Luke told her softly. Jyn nodded as she cried into his arms.

 _I love you_ Luke told her through the Force.

Jyn gripped him tighter.

 _I love you too, and thank you_ She replied.

Luke then realised that she wasn't wearing any clothes. Luke turned and saw the 10 soldiers standing there. "Do any of you have spare clothing?" Luke asked. One man pulled his coat off and handed it to Luke. He wrapped Jyn in it. Fortunately, it was long enough to cover any sensitive areas. Luke swept her up in his arms and carried her back to the docking bay.

The Rebels boarded the transports and went back to their Frigate as the Star Destroyer finally succumbed to the massive damage and exploded.

Everyone was safe for now.

 **I know this chapter was a bit rough, but the next one will be a lot more smooth. Please review. Any suggestions are noted.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Star Wars**

Luke and Jyn disembarked from the transport ship and walked toward the command center. Along the way, they had a discussion and decided to permanently join the Alliance. They advised Admiral Ackbar of their decision and, knowing their skills as ground commanders, Ackbar promoted both to sergeant.

* * *

Halfway across the galaxy, Obi-Wan smiled. He knew that they had joined the rebellion, and that had been the real purpose of the mission. He had known Luke and Jyn were ready for the war, but they hadn't known until they became a part of it. Obi-Wan was at peace knowing that they would help bring freedom back to the galaxy.

* * *

Aboard the Imperial Star Destroyer, _Executioner_ , Darth Vader sat in his chamber. He opened his eyes, not that anyone would know that as they were covered by the terrifying black mask that defined his appearance to the rest of the galaxy. He sensed that he had a new enemy. Two new enemies to be exact. A boy and a girl. And he knew that they had been trained by Obi-Wan Kenobi. It was time to hunt down the old man and ask him a few questions

 **I know this chapter is super tiny, but I can't think of what to put directly after this. I promise I'll update soon.**


End file.
